Jeff Thorne
Name: Jeff Thorne Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: He’s interested in long-distance running, although his attention is turned towards exercising right now. This is due to the fact that he needs to build up an acceptable amount of stamina before he can start running marathons. Appearance: Jeff is a pretty distinctive guy. He stands at 6’2”, and is pretty well built. His skin’s slightly tanned, since he spends a good deal of time outdoors. His hair is short and black, while his eyes are big and dull green. He’s quite plain looking, but at least he keeps himself groomed and clean-shaven. His face is quite angular, almost drawn at times. Several of his teeth are missing, due to an accident where he got kneed in the face while engaged in a really intense game of tag. Most of the time, he tries to keep his posture straight. There are times when he slouches, but that’s mainly when he tries to avoid attention. He wears a dark brown t-shirt that looks relatively worn, as well as a pair of grey sweats and red sneakers. Biography: '''He’s a pretty normal person, although he does have a few problems. Jeff exercises as often as he can in an effort to build up stamina, which he lacks. He used to be much less fit, which probably explains why he can’t work as hard as wants to. Whenever he is faced with a problem, he tends to face it head on instead of taking time to think about it. This habit of his always led to more trouble afterward, yet he still hasn’t learned his lesson. He also believes in the benefits of working hard, so he’ll do his best to get a job done on time. Even though he interacts regularly with his classmates, nothing really happens. Nobody hates him, and nobody likes him a lot either. He’s just one of those guys that everybody sees as an acquaintance. In addition, his achievements/grades are average as well. Because of the above two factors, he’s rarely thought of by people outside of his family, although he doesn’t mind. His family is quite normal as well. His father (Sal) is a manager down at the local bank, while his mother (Amanda) is an accountant. His younger sister (Kerrie) is in 6th grade right now. Jeff has a very good relationship with them, and he is especially fond of Kerrie. They never argue, as they can see things from the other’s point of view. They tend to spend a lot of time with each other, usually playing around until he gets tired or has to start working out again. Kerrie doesn’t really like it when he has to go do something else, but she won’t complain about it at all. His parents allow them a certain degree of freedom, although they are still pretty strict. If he ever did something worthy of grounding, you could bet that he wouldn’t be going out of the house for weeks. '''Advantages: His physical prowess is great, although his most developed trait is his balance. Disadvantages: He has pretty low stamina. If he conserved his energy, he could work for 10 minutes before getting tired. Designated Number: Male Student no. 88 The above biography is as written by ET.Requiem. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Ballestair-Molina Conclusions: B88 seems like quite the dull boy. If intimidation was any type of factor in SOTF, he might have a chance, but when push comes to shove, the fact that he has horrible stamina is going to come back to haunt him. Even with a gun, I see him being a pushover against some of the more built competitors. You know what they say, B88. You can run, but you can't hide! Game Evaluations Kills: Jake Henkie Killed by: Trish McCarroll Collected Weapons: Ballestair-Molina (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jeff, in chronological order. V3: *Long Road to Ruin *At a Loss Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeff Thorne. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students